Bebop
[[Datei:IDW BebopRockRoad 01 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' #1]]Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' #1''' ("Bebop und Rocksteady fahren los!" #1) ist das erste von fünf Kapiteln einer Miniserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 1. August 2018 *'Ausgabe:' Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road! #1 *'Story': Ben Bates und Dustin Weaver *'Script': Dustin Weaver *'Zeichnungen': Ben Bates *'Farben': Brittany Peer *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams *'Cover': Nick Pitarra Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Life at Sea" *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Rocksteady und Bebop auf Reisen!Bebop und Rocksteady **Anchovy *Hector Barrales/"Razzmatazz" *Earth Protection Force **Special Agent Ravenwood **Agent Bobby Browder **Agent Bishop (erwähnt) *thumb|200px|Die Rückkehr von Wingnut und ScrewlooseWingnut und Screwloose *79. Dimension der Null-Zeit **zwei Zeithüter **Lord Discordance (erwähnt) **Renet (erwähnt) *ein unbekannter Mitspieler *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (erwähnt) *Dracula (erwähnt) *Mothman (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Eine schockierende EntwicklungNach ihrem chaotischen Zeitreisetrip''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 haben Bebop und Rocksteady - zusammen mit dem Raptorsaurier Anchovy - einen Roadtrip durch Mittelamerika angetreten, doch nun plagt sie das Heimweh, und sie machen sich gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Big Apple. Während der Fahrt beginnt Bebop die Idee zu diskutieren, dass sie beide ihr Verbrecherleben aufgeben und genau wie die Turtles zu Helden werden sollten. Dabei sieht er, wie Rocksteady sich am Ohr kratzen will - das sich in ein menschliches Ohr zurückverwandelt hat! Vor Schreck verreißt Bebop das Steuer und baut einen Unfall. Nachdem Rocksteady von seinem unerwarteten Problem Wind bekommen hat, schneidet er sich einfach das verwandelte Ohr ab und wirft es weg, um eine "Ausbreitung" dieser Rückwandlung zu verhindern; dann setzen die Drei ihre Heimfahrt fort. thumb|left|180px|Agent Ravenwoods MissionWährenddessen aber trifft ein Trupp der Earth Protection Force unter der Leitung von Special Agent Ravenwood in der Kirtland Air Force Basis, New Mexico ein. Wie Ravenwood der Basisbesatzung bei einem Briefing mitteilt, ist sie hinter Bebop und Rocksteady her, die auf ihrer Reise ziemlich viel Chaos und Verwüstung hinterlassen haben. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem EPF-Kollegen, John Bishop, sieht sie Mutanten nicht als Gefahr für die Menschheit,''TMNT'' #54TMNT Universe #1, #2, #3 und #4 sondern vielmehr als verwirrte Seelen, die sich nach ihrer Umwandlung zwischen zwei Welten gefangen finden. Aus diesem Grund besteht ihre Aufgabe darin, Bebop und Rocksteady lebendig einzufangen; Waffengewalt soll nur im alleräußersten Notfall genutzt werden. thumb|210px|Hi, Meet Us!Als die Nacht hereinbricht, begibt sich ein Hobby-Monsterjäger und U-Tube-Videojock namens Hector Barrales in die Umgebung des Ortes Carricitos, wo ein blutsaugendes Monster sein Unwesen treiben soll. Auf der nächtlichen Straße stößt Barrales auf einen verlassenen Wagen; doch als er aussteigt, um diesen unter die Lupe zu nehmen, wird er von Bebop und Rocksteady überrascht, die ihn "freundlichst" um etwas Benzin bitten wollen. Nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hat, begeistert sich Morrales für die beiden Mutanten und erzählt ihnen vom Grund seines Hierseins. Nach einer kurzen Beratung kommen Bebop und Rocksteady zum Schluss, dass die Jagd auf dieses unbekannte Monster ihnen zum Heldenruhm verhelfen kann, und erklären sich dann bereit, Barrales auf seiner Suche zu begleiten. Doch dabei werden sie von dem gesuchten Monster - bzw. sind es vielmehr deren zwei - beobachtet... thumb|left|180px|Der Angriff der VampirmonsterSo kreuzen die Vier durch die nächtlichen Hügel und plauschen miteinander, bis sie plötzlich von den zwei Monstern angegriffen werden - die sich als der Fledermausmutant und der Moskitomutant entpuppen, die Bebop und Rocksteady während ihrer chaotischen Reise durch das Multiversum von der Leine gelassen haben!''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #3 Während der Auseinandersetzung fällt Rocksteady aus dem Wagen, und als er sich aufrappelt, bemerkt er zu seinem Schreck, dass sein linker Arm plötzlich wieder menschliche Form angenommen hat. Gleich darauf wird er erneut vom Monsterduo geschnappt und zu einem Turm, der vollständig aus Schrott errichtet wurde, verschleppt; Bebop, dessen geschärften Sinne den Turm selbst in der Dunkelheit wahrgenommen haben, nimmt sofort die Verfolgung auf. thumb|180px|Der Sturm auf die BastilleIndessen auf dem Turm inspizieren die beiden Mutantenmonster - Wingnut und Screwloose - ihren Gefangenen und halten dabei wirre Reden darüber, wie sie den Turm errichtet haben, um ihrer Heimatwelt ein Signal senden und wieder dorthin zurückkehren zu können. Gerade in diesem Moment greift Bebop an, indem er den Turm mit dem Wagen rammt; Wingnut beginnt als Antwort, ihn mit Schrottteilen zu bombardieren. Rocksteady nutzt die Ablenkung, um sich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen; dann rammt er Wingnut von hinten und reißt ihn mit vom Turm hinunter. Durch den Schaden, den Bebops Angriff verursacht hat, kippt der Turm um und begräbt das Auto unter sich; Barrales kann sich vorher gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen. thumb|left|180px|Komplikationen, die fortschreiten...Zornig über die Zerstörung ihrer "Sendeanlage" und dem damit verbundenen Verlust ihrer Rückkehrmöglichkeit wollen Wingnut und Screwloose Rocksteady töten; doch davor kann sich Bebop aus dem Schrotthaufen befreien. Er wirft den Wagen nach den beiden und erwischt sie voll, und Wingnut und Screwloose verschwinden in einer Schlucht. Als sie sich nach dem Kampf etwas ausruhen wollen, bemerken Bebop und Rocksteady, dass sie sich mehr und mehr wieder in ihre ursprüngliche menschliche GestaltMicro-Series: ''Raphael'' und ''Bebop & Rocksteady'' zurückverwandeln. Da sie nunmehr kein Auto mehr haben und Barrales und Anchovy verschwunden sind, machen die beiden sich allein und zu Fuß durch die Sierra Madre, während ihre Rückwandlung immer weiter fortschreitet. thumb|180px|...und fortschreiten...Noch bevor der Tag anbricht, öffnet sich auf einmal ein Dimensionstor in der Schlucht, in der Wingnut und Screwloose ihr Ende gefunden haben, und entlässt zwei Zeithüter, deren Aufgabe es ist, die Folgen des multiverselles Durcheinanders, welches Bebop und Rocksteady veranstaltet haben, aufzuspüren und auszuräumen. Der Zustand der beiden Leichen und des Wagens veranlasst die beiden jedoch, die Sachen so liegenzulassen, wie sie sind, und so verziehen sie sich wieder in den Zeitstrom. Doch kaum sind sie verschwunden, erscheinen zwei unheimliche Augen an derselben Stelle, und eine körperlose Stimme stößt ein finsteres Triumphgelächter aus... Neudruckversionen *''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' (TPB, Februar 2019) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)